rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reign Supreme/@comment-27123099-20160101234722
Here's my rundown of Stage 9. Overall, it was pretty lackluster, I passed it easily with 9.5 the only stage that gave me trouble (and it wasn't much). I finished the event with only R$ upgrades (84.8 PR) and spending no gold to skip races and only about 4 GC spent on Stage 9 to buy the mechanic in order to finish the event without having to service my car. 9.1 - I went ahead and ran one race to see where I stood. I had a target speed of about 202.8mph and I was able to achieve about 190mph, clearly that wasn't going to cut it. So, I started a series of quit/restart cycles to decrease the target. The target dropped by about 0.2-0.3mph with each cycle so it took me quite a while to drop the target to 187.10mph. I actually had it down to around 185, but I discovered that my next couple of cycles increased the target, so I decided to go ahead and run. Against the 187.10mph target, I slowed a bit before the finish and managed a 187.21mph speed. While this race took me the longest to complete, it was far from difficult just time-consuming with all the quit/restart cycles. 9.2 - Yesterday, I thought this event might be difficult largely due to the length and the no skid/no off-track restrictions. Instead though, I found that my bots were ridiculously slow (especially for being in Regeras) and I was in first place halfway through the first lap and I then switched my brake assist to high for the rest of the race to keep from skidding and to keep me from gaining too much distance on the competition. I had actually meant to stop at the finish and wait for the bots to catch up, but the finish snuck up on me and I ended up finishing at 3:43.055 compared to 2nd place at 4:08.960. 9.3 - This one had potential to be difficult, but I again found it ridiculously easy. My opponent was Rossi in an Agera. I lapped him on lap 3 and actually had a chance to lap him again near the finish line. However, I stopped at the finish line and waited an eternity for him to catch up to me. I ended up finishing at 11:24.115 compared to Rossi at 11:34.653. 9.4 - I chose the middle Speed Snap. I finished with a speed of 137.72mph compared to a target of 131.97mph. Completed first try, no problem. 9.5 - As I stated above, this one posed me the most difficulty. However, all the difficulty was just in finding out where to be at what time to make sure I hit the speed goal at the right time. I made about 5-7 attempts before I didn't see the fail banner. After that the rest of the race was no issue at all, I even switched my brake assist back to high in order to keep the 2nd place car within a reasonable distance. Combined with some additional braking, I completed this race with the 2nd place car right behind me. 9.6 - I figured that with the competition, this race wouldn’t be much trouble, boy was I right! I lapped the whole field on the 3rd lap and double-lapped most of them again by the finish (with the 2nd place car in sight). Unfortunately, my game didn't give me the finishing times for myself or the competitors, so I don't have times to compare with everyone here. In the end though, I easily won the Regera! I was also happy to see the Agera R on sale, which i did purchase and I thank FM for the 100% bonus Fame as well. Not a bad day so far. On top of all that, while I was racing, I got a pop-up offering me a "One-Time" sale on GC. They offered me 1019 GC at 80% off for $19.99. However, I have a pretty strict rule of not spending real money on this game (especially $20), but this offer did certainly tempt me. The window did say that the offer was available for 6hrs, but when I closed the window, the offer didn't appear again and isn't showing in the store section either. Oh well.